The invention relates to a device for anchoring a belt buckle. The invention further relates to a device arrangement comprising at least two of said devices.
Belt buckle anchoring devices in which a belt buckle is fastened to an anchoring point via an elastic connecting strap—usually belt webbing—are used to permit high flexibility of connection. The belt webbing is usually fastened via a first loop to the belt buckle and via a second loop to a retaining bracket affixed to the vehicle. The length of the connecting strap between the two loops specifies the maximum distance between the anchoring point and the position of use of the belt buckle. This distance is intended to be as short as possible for particular applications. Such specification cannot be easily realized, however, as in the case of very short belt webbing the stitching process for forming the loops is very difficult or is no longer feasible at all.
In order to solve this problem DE 10 2009 010 781 A1, which illustrates a generic device for anchoring a belt buckle, suggests retaining the connecting strap in clamping connection between the legs of a clamping bracket U-shaped in cross-section on the vehicle body. The clamping bracket is fastened to the vehicle body by a screw penetrating the two leg ends. The connecting strap is fixed by clamping. In addition, the screwed connection can extend through the connecting strap, wherein also in this case the connecting strap is fixed by clamping. By the clamping of the connecting strap between the legs of the clamping bracket the second loop of the connecting strap and the strap portion required for stitching the connecting strap ends can be dispensed with. In the case of tensile load of the belt buckle the tensile forces are transmitted via the clamping into the clamping bracket and via the screw into the vehicle body.